Tomb Rider and the Quest For Discovery
by Jack Russel
Summary: Every day is a new adevture for her but how will she hadle this one and stop the human race from becoming slaves?


Tomb Rider And The Quest For Discovery

It was eaily sataday morning and Tomb Raider got up and looked at her clainder and said "today is the day I go on adventure to the tomb to find the ancheint artifact of the legends of old". Than she got her guns and her michine guns but not her shotgun as she had lost it on her last quest.

Then Tomb Raider went to have breakfast she had protein food for breakfast to give her lots of energy to make her fast. She then looked at her map and saw that the artifact was in Ejipt! "I must go to Ejipt and make my destiny come true for the next time" said tomb raider. Than she gut on her moterbike and drove to the airport and drove on the plaine going to Ejipt. The she said to the piolot is this plaine going to Ejipt "yes it is good woman and I shall take you there" the pilot said.

Then about half to Ejipt the pilot said to Tomb Raider "I am not really pilot but evil terrsure theif in disguise and I will not take you to Ejipt but kill you instead!" he than took of his pilots mask to revial an evil face underneave "you will now dye" the evil pilot said with bad. "Not on my watch" said tob raider and killered the evil pilot with her shotgun.

Then Tomb Raider landed the plaine in the dessert and gut out and all the pepole of ejpit were happy. Them Tomb Raider walked into the office of the pressident of Ejipt and said "I need to look in the old pyrimaids for the achinet artifact so I can fullfill my destiny" "Never!" Said the Ejptin president "I will post all my military dudes and army guys around the pryimdis so you can never get in."

Tom raider left to go to the pyraimd that she go to go into to get the atrifact and go take it home. But the preisedent had not liyed as there were tanks, hellicopters, robots, solgers, and nuclear warhead lunchers garding thy pyramids. But Tomb Raider new of a way that was secrate to get into the pyraimd and that nobody else new about but her great grandfather, who told her about it in a dream.

So she went thought the secrate passage and into the pyriamids. She walk thought the corridor and saw a boobie trap up a head. So she moved very quickly and got pased it in record time. Then she saw a tiger that was going to try and eat her so she killered it with her hanguns. "That was a close one" she say. Then she xplored futher. The place was like a mase and it was easy to get lost but she new where she was going.

Than she herd voices say words and arpoched them and then saw that they were tomb robers looking to use the aritfact for word domunation and not for good. "Ha Ha when we find the artifact we will be rich, richer than any mans wildest dreams" said the head robber "That rite boss we be rich" said the idot mion and the head robber said "shut up fool" and all the over robbers larth at the idoit. "Soon this artifact will make us richer than the kings of old richer than even Bill Gates!" the head Robber then second in comand said "I think some is here oh great one".

"That rite and Im here to stop your evil deeds" said Tomb Raider and shot and killered most of the henchmen apart form the idoit who ran like an idoit and the socund in comand and head robber who teloportaled away, "better lock next time" said the head baddist guy.

So Tomb Raider new she had to stop them or the human race would be doomed!. So she ran thought more tomb killing more viloant anymales on the way. Than she ran into a minotor "you will dye here today" it said and after an epic battle she killered it for good. "That is one more evil being ded but how many more remain to torment humaninty and will we ever be fre of tham" said Tomber Raider with think.

Then she pased the mase were it was live in and found a cave some dangerusa monsters in it. She killered them but it was a hard fight and she had to use her special weapons.

Then she saw something BAD realy BAD it was her buyfreid killed by wild anymales and than hung upside down like a peace of meet. She then got really said and fell on the ground "why did it have to bee you of all people" she say with sad. Then she exited the cave and rope jumped down the pit with brave.

Then she got to the kings hall entrace, then she entered the kings hall. Then as she walked thought the kings hall al the shining night in amour statues came to live like goasts. She had to think fast in order to beat them and she did. Weepons did not work on as they wert bullet proof so she used a magent to pull of there head as nights back then were using magnetic metals in there suits.

Then Tomb Raider enterted the final room for the final battle the head robber and the second in comand were aproching the artifact. "Soon we will have this and than we will have the weailth or kings, gods and major gods", "Yes oh gret one we will and then the entire wrold will trremble at our feat" and luthe eivily.

"Not so fast you evil monsters I will stop you hear and now for all of mankind" Tomb riader said "and wat can you do aganst us" said the second in comanhd "yes it is to late all of makind will neal to me now" said the head robber. "this" she said and shot the sound in comand in teh head and killered him.

"He was my secouned in comand. For that insult you will really dye now" the head rober said and transfromed himself in to the evil socerer that he hads always bean. The Socerer robber than stated using evil balck magic to hurt to Tomb Raider vut Tomb Radert fort back were her weapons.

The fight was raging and things were blowing up. Then Tomb raider shot a rocket at him and he delctedted it with an evil spell of old ejipt. Tomb Rader thinked that the fight had bean lost for good and that good had been dfeated by the evil. Sh was payraliased by an evill spell and tere was nothing she cold do.

"All is lost" she thinked to self "Human race is going to be salves" she thinked again. Than just out of the blue the ghost of her Great grandfather came and a said "used his weakness" so Tomb Raider shot his hat of his head that was the sauce of his evil power. "NOOO NOOO NOOOOOO NOT MAH POWERT!111" The Evill Rober yelled and Tomb Raidert shot him the hart. The Evil tomb started closiping and she grabed the arifact and ran with it. As she left a staute fell from the wall and imapled the evill robber and he exploded.

Tomb Raider got out of the pyraimid just in time as it explodred in a nuclear boom!. Tomb Raider got into a hellocopter and flew black to enalgand wich was her home. On the way back she watch the news and they were talking about thre pyramid had exploded and wondering why it hapeded. "The new story i called "pyramids the new death bomb". "If only they new how I had save the world" tomb raider said

But when Tomb Raider got home she saw a shoking news, she hsdn't lucked her door and theifs had stotlen all her stuff, icluding her car, her pino, her hedge maze and even her swiming pool and her butler. Then she sees a note that say "we no your reel name and stloe the stuff from you home L if you wan it back you will have to do something for us :)"

Tomb Raider locked at the note and new her mission was not other.

To be countued?


End file.
